


what did absolution look like

by fraxiinus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraxiinus/pseuds/fraxiinus
Summary: My Albus Potter cosplay from betts' fic, Albus Potter and the Elixir of Erised. Photography by BTran Photography.





	what did absolution look like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Albus Potter and the Elixir of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174830) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



> I'm obsessed with EoE and since Katsucon was coming up right after it finished, I decided I had to cosplay Albus. Betts and I talked over what she envisioned a 'typical' outfit for him would be based on what he's wearing in Chapter 12, honestly my favorite part of it is the casual bondage cuffs. Also the locket, I got it from my grandmother ages ago and it was already perfect. The wig is a Bucky in Deep Brown/Natural Black color from Arda Wigs. Photography is by [BTran Photography](https://www.facebook.com/BenjaminTranPhotography/), who I booked for a fairy lights shoot and I was not disappointed.


End file.
